


Your Embrace

by Chicken_Wang



Series: Being in your arms [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional ships included, Alpha Mark Tuan, Angst, Bottom Jackson Wang, Car Accidents, Ceo Mark Tuan, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Child Bam Bam, Child Choi Youngjae, Child J-Hope, Comment cause I love reading them, Gay, Getting Back Together, Hanhun - Freeform, I'm gonna need another page for Smut tags, Jackson is a tease, Jackson makes "New" friends, Jealous Mark Tuan, Jealous Mark isn't the best Mark, Kinda mean Jackson, Lemon, M/M, Mark has a group of friends, Mean and soft Mark Tuan, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jackson Wang, Possessive Behavior, Post Break-up, Post Mpreg, Slow To Update, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporary Amnesia, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Mark Tuan, Very graphic smut, Very happy ending, Xiubaek only mentioned, author's notes, markson, xiubaek, yugnior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Wang/pseuds/Chicken_Wang
Summary: All eyes were on him. All Alphas, All betas, even the Omegas stared as the male omega made his presence known.Mark felt the need the claim the Omega as he not knowingly knowing the reasoning behind it. Namjoon took notice of his fellow friend staring in the direction of the beautiful Omega.His eyes showed a mixture of happiness yet a glint of sorrow.He couldn't let this happen again.He couldn't let Mark hurt him.No...Not again.





	1. Read between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you notice that this is my First story. I apologize for mistakes beforehand so please don't bash me T_T  
> Thank chu for reading ^ ^
> 
> (End of Notes)

( Third person)

 Mark woke up to the singing of birds, Mostly likely singing an excerpt Mozart’s “Die Entführung aus dem Serail” to him, he kinda killed 4 of them yesterday morning with his bare hands.

 

You can't blame him. Really.

 

He felt the left side of his bed, it’s cold. It was always so cold. He sighed as he made his way into the large washroom across from his bed. He slipped into the warm Jacuzzi letting his thoughts runabout. Life wasn’t necessarily hard to him, knowing that he got 99.99% of what he wanted. Almost 100%, made him feel a rise of anger surging from within. 0.1%?

What Else was he missing? Now, before you go on making expected cliche guesses. No, he didn’t a significant other. He had one. Not allowing himself to dwell on that subject, he quickly made his way out of the jacuzzi and into his walk-in closet. Every bit of the space was filled in the room. All Drawers, All shoe cases, all hangers, all boxes, and much more. You may ask why he needed these things and he’ll simply tell you he needs it for work. Being the World’s #1 Ceo of all things isn't much of a hassle, but it was an important job. He growled when he couldn't manage to tie his tie in one swift move.

He remembers the days where it was so much easier. _So many_ days ago. A small noise came from the top of his nightstand and he slowly made his way to it, not really caring for the one calling him. Pulling the phone up to his ear he answered.

 

“What is it Jisoo?” He said with a growl. She knew he didn't like being disturbed in the morning.

Especially on a Monday. “Oppa-I means, Alpha.” Mark sighed, he was done with her at this point. “Spit it out” He teeth clenched. The line went dead for a few seconds before resuming.

“Well.I just wanted to tell you good morning, and that I hope you come to the office early…this time” The last part came out as a hushed whisper. Mark smirked. He liked being feared- no he loved being feared.

 

“So, you called me on a Monday morning to tell me “hello” knowing very well that I'd like to keep to myself?” He said his voice deep, every word rolling off his tongue like thunder. He heard a little squeak before shouting out a “Shut the fuck up! You’ve got work to do!” and hanging up.

As you heard from his totally Annoying Employee. Yes, He was an Alpha, and Yes, a very strong one, even if he might not look the part. You might think he didn't deserve it, but he honestly couldn't find a damn.

He looked up around his bedroom. He was saying goodbye, He didn't have a problem with the 5 story built house, but… the atmosphere felt different... and he just noticed that today in the first 2 years.

He opened his bedroom door revealing two guards at each side. He motioned for them to grab the suitcases from his now ex-room and made his way down the staircase walking down a set of 3 rows, all spiral. He walked into the already opened Limo and waited for the suitcases to be settled in the other car before signaling the driver to drive. He left the clothes in the walk-in closet to remain there not wanted to wear them again. He couldn't wear clothes that made him feel below his status.

He just couldn't. He was An Alpha, He was the World’s #1 Ceo, He was Mark Tuan. He could do anything and everything on his own. He swears he remembers that he always did.

_Once._


	2. Kris Whoo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a snippet of how NamJin's family story will go with Hoseok and Jimin as their kids. If you think I should include the family moments in the story just comment down below:) thank chu ^^

(Third Pov)

Pulling up to the 10 story building, Mark could feel all eyes on him. He was very handsome, Very intelligent, but also very dangerous. The female omegas always appeared at his company when they were in their heat always hoping he’ll sweep them off their feet.

 _It has never happened so i don't understand why they keep on trying!_  Mark thought.

He walked into the building and was greeted immediately by anyone who noticed his presence.

His Alpha Scent filled its way throughout the whole entire building, so for the people who didn't notice at first could come to their senses.

He stood in front of the elevator and waited. He wasn't very patient and began slamming the elevator door with his fists.  
The next stop came by 2 minutes later and let’s just say the janitor had a lot of moping to do.  
Mark rung the bell letting everyone on the 10th floor know he’s in the building and that they should start working immediately.  
Jisoo, his assistant came out of the conference room. She was a beauty he must admit, but Mark wasn’t interested in her even if she didn't get the hints.

“Morning Alpha” She bowed, Mark looked the other direction and walked right passed her. He was still pissed very much for what happened this morning.  
He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. “So, You called me to say good morning, and now here you are saying it again?” He said as calmly as he could.

She gulped before placing the documents she held in her hands on the desk.  
“You have a very Important meeting today Alpha, I couldn't just let you sleep the day away.” She said her head bowed, he could feel the fear coming out her body.

It felt _nice._

He nodded and allowed her to proceed to tell him his schedule. “At 10:00 you have a meeting with SM Entertainment, they are holding this meeting asking for funds to support their new trainees-”

Mark cocked his head to the side

“Why does the Almighty SM want money from me, They are a pretty rich company they can just provide the funds themselves by the way they overwork their idols and such.” He said not looking at her directly but was rather staring at his fingernails. “Well, You know that they’ve been losing a lot of foreign Idols, including Hangeng, Tao, and Kris-Whoo!! Kris” She said her eyes dreaming of the former Exo member, Mark coughed.

“Anyways,” She said as she snaps out of her daze. "They need financial support in going overseas to find Foreigners and not just ones with Asian descent.”

Mark took a moment to think about it before giving signaling her to go on with the schedule. “At 11:45 you have a meeting with Kim Namjoon Ceo of-” “I know who he is” Mark chuckled. Namjoon was one of his best friends, and also a fellow alpha.

“By the way, try not to give me appointed which are pointless and a waste of time.” He said fixing his tie.

She whispered an apology and continued.

**11:30**

Mark had 15 minutes before meeting with Namjoon and his husband Jin. They were a lovely couple even if Namjoon burned down the kitchen 2 times a week and even if Jin cracks up stupid jokes no one laughs at. He heard a low, monstrous sound coming from below.

It was a rather disturbing sound, yet he knew it _so_ well.

He was hungry.

Mark didn't pack a lunch or dinner, he was never much of a cook.

He’s pretty sure that the only thing he can prepare without burning a finger or having the smoke alarm ring was cup noodles, and he only prepared that once in a while. He had a personal chef, but he’s on holiday leaving him starving for the next 2 weeks.

The chef was one of his best friends, Kim Minseok, they’ve known each since high school same with Namjoon.  
But, now that he was on vacation with his newlywed husband, Mark’s pretty sure he’s dead.

He walked into the break room, sat on the bean bag and started to play a rather old, but popular game, Candy Crush.

One of the female employees walked in. Mark tensed up at the rather strong scent of an omega in heat.

 _Why would you come to work during your heat?_ He grimaced while figuring out the answer.  
He read her name tag.  _Yoojin._

He felt her staring at him and protruding her chest, he flashed a fake smile before pulling out a slip from his pocket.He handed it to her, got up, and left. Just 10 steps from the door he could hear her scream.

 _Yes,_ he fired her.

She should’ve thought about her job before trying to be a whore.

**11:45**

Mark walked into his office and looked at his watch.

 _Right on Time._ He heard a knock on his door. “Mak!!!” He heard the voices of a little boy.

“Hoseok!! Jimin!!” He laughed.  
Normally, Namjoon and Jin wouldn’t bring the kids but Mark guessed something must've happened. Hoseok waddled up to him smiling and giggling at the silly faces he made.  
“Sorry for bringing the kids along” Namjoon stated wearing a worn out smile on his face.

“When I was going to get Jin from the house he suddenly called saying he was in heat and that I should pick Hoseok up early from daycare and Jimin from Suga’s house.” He sighed.

Hoseok was 3 years old while Jimin was 5 months.

Mark ruffled Hoseok’s hair and looked up at his friend. "Shouldn't you be there though?" He asked a bit curious. 

**12:10**

Namjoon checked his watch and his eyes almost popped out of his head.  
“I’ve got to go y’know, take care of Jin.” He said rubbing his temple. “Oh one thing, We’re hosting an event you should come, I'll text you the details later.” He said picking up the car seat in which Jimin laid in.

Mark sighed. “I’m gonna be busy-” “Doing nothing” Namjoon interrupted. “You’ve got to get out once a while, everyone’s gonna be there Mark” He whined. Mark laughed thinking about everyone’s reaction to him attending. “I’ll think about it,” He said quietly.

_Namjoon is one of the people that he could actually be himself with._

_He was glad he had Namjoon._

_He was glad he had someone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update really slowly, so if you really enjoy this story as much as I do I hope you bear with me. Sometimes there will be two chapters but they will be a bit short. I wanted to tell everyone in advance. If it's nighttime where you are I'll be sure to have a chapter up the next day. Thank chu ^^
> 
> Comment how I'm doing ^^


	3. 1 yard

(Third Pov)

**11:45 PM**

Walking out of the building, and getting into his Limousine, Mark decided to stop by a fast food joint.

The driver obviously couldn't get into the drive-thru, so Mark decided it’ll be now or never.

He walked out of the vehicle and into the fast food joint. Once again, everyone was staring.

Maybe it was his clothes. He was wearing a white draped blazer with a Rolex watch on his hand, he had 2 pairs of earrings on each ear, and was wearing designers shoes.

Okay, He’ll admit he was overdressed for this place. He walked up to the cashier and began to place his order.

“I would like the number 3 combo order.” he said quietly pulling out his wallet.

The cashier's eyes widen when she saw the bundle of cash in the neatly ordered wallet.

“T-That’ll be $8.49” She stuttered. _“Whoever this guy was, had to be big!” she mumbled._

Mark just smiled. He handed over a crisp $20 bill.

“Y-Your meal will be ready in 5 minutes” Her head low staring at the computer in front of her.

He nodded before going off to stand in the waiting section.

He could hear a few girls giggling from behind him, he didn't pay them any attention. “Order 345!” He walked to get his food when he was suddenly attacked by pain occurring in his head. He held his head as the pain surged even further from where it was. This is a was a feeling he couldn't describe. This is nothing like his mourning wolf at the dawn, no this couldn't even be compared. “Order 345, Where are you?” the voices kept getting quieter and quieter. He was on his knees now.

 

Time stopped.

Everything went dark.

* * *

 

**10:34 AM**

Mark woke up in his bed the next morning. He couldn't remember anything from the previous day and that was starting to worry him.

 _It’s been a long time since that happened._ He thought

Sitting up on his bed thinking, he didn't have any guards with him last night so who could’ve possibly taken him home. He started to feel the aftershock of what happened and clutched his chest. Looking over to his side he saw a cup of water and next to it was 2 pills of aspirin.

_Someone had to be here._

He decided it was a good idea to look around the unfamiliar room, he moved into the new house a few days ago. It wasn't as big as his previous home but it’ll work since he was living alone.

It was a small 3 story house with a basement, a 1-yard backyard(Small compared to the 9 yard once he had once ago)

Making his way towards the bathroom he smelt an unfamiliar smell coming from the floor beneath him. He ignored it and made his way into getting ready for the day.

**11:02 AM**

Mark stepped out of the now steamed bathroom. Picking up his phone sending a text out to Jisoo that he will not be attending work today. He didn't want something like that to happen again when he’s at work. It would show he’s weak and doesn't want anyone to perceive that image of him.

Quickly making his way downstairs he saw the back of a short male humming quietly to what was on the radio.

“Shimmie shimmie Ko Ko bop I think I like it!” the voice got loud all of a sudden.

Mark kept his distance trying not to smell the strong sense coming from the busybody.

A pancake was tossed in the air but didn't quite come down the way it was supposed to.

Mark flicked his finger in the motion of the pancake directly it back into the pan.

Yes, he was a wolf, but that didn't mean he didn't have powers.

He had a few but that isn't important is it?

* * *

 

The figure turned around and smiled.

His smile was crooked but bright.

“You’re awake!” The figure came up to him and bopped him on his head before returning to what he was doing before.

Mark let out a little chuckled.

“I’m surprised you’re back so early” Mark smiled.

It was Xiumin, one of his best friends from high school as well as his personal chef.

“What’d you think I’d be doing?” Xiumin hummed setting the breakfast on the small breakfast nook.

“I don't know hooking up with your new husband” He smirked.

Xiumin sent him a small glare, but his face was still burning up.

“Hey! It doesn't happen that way” He screamed while looking like a cherry.

Xiumin was married to an alpha younger than him but you could feel and see the love radiantly bouncing off of them when they were together.

Byun Baekhyun was one of Korea’s #1 singers. His voice sounded like honey and flowed smoothly through each verse as if it were leaping angels.

 

Mark laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his seat. “Are you gonna be at the party Namjoon hosting on Saturday?” He said his mouth full of pancake and strawberries.

Xiumin motioned for him to keep his mouth closed before replying. “I think so, Jim called me at midnight yesterday going on and on about and I just couldn't say no,” He said rolling his eyes. Since he and Jin were both omegas they talked relativity a lot.

They weren't close at first in high school but as soon as Xiumin saw Namjoon being happy he couldn't help but his own happiness at seeing his friend being excited from just looking at a text message that said “ _Love u xoxo <3” each day. _

Mark’s phone rang, checking caller ID, it was Yugyeom.

“What do you want?” He said rolling his eyes.

He heard a laugh coming from the other line. “No good morning or how was your day?”

“Haha, but really what’s going on?” he said, Yugyeom was his much younger friend, He was married of course, but that didn't stop him from being the all-around cute maknae everyone loved.

“Hyung, I need your help with babysitting” He whined making sure to stretch out the “Hyung” part.

“Where’s Jinyoung? Aren't you supposed to be at work?” He asked.

He could hear Yugyeom sigh into the phone. “Today’s my day off, and I wanted him to relax today so I sent him off with a...Friend of a Friend.” He said as if he were choosing his words carefully.

“Wait..Why would you need my help? I don't have any kids!” Mark panicked. Sure, he likes kids, but he wasn't the person to become a father. Every time he had sex he made sure the condom wouldn't break because he didn't want to risk having a child.

The phone line went dead for a second before returning.

“I’ll just come to your place,” Yugyeom said quickly. “Where’s your new address?” He asked.

Mark looked at the letters that oh so magically appeared before him. _Thanks, Xiumin._ He thought.

“1889 Spearstone Ridge.” He said looking at the letters. “I’ll see you later Hyung!” The line was cut off before he could even reply.

 _That was weird._ He thought.

He looked up at Xiumin who was drinking a cup of coffee and staring at his phone giggling.

“Yugyeom coming over.” He said sighing. Xiumin looked up beaming. The maknae had a raw nice personality that Xiumin favored. He was usually a quiet person but would from time to time come out of his shell.

“Is he bringing the kid over?” He asked looking back at his phone.

“Yep” Mark replied, Youngjae was Yugyeom's son, He was bright just like his father and was ultimately favored by his mother Jinyoung. He claimed him is _“Sunshine”_

The doorbell was rung and Mark did know how the hell Yugyeom got there so first, but he sure wasn't worried about that, he was worried when Yugyeom showed up with not 1 child but 2 children.

“Hey Hyung!” He said removing his mask from his face. Yugyeom worked as a choreography and was a pretty talented one as well. He has choreographed over 100 choreographs in the short span of 3 years.

“Hey! Did you speed over here?!” Scolding the maknae as he invited him in.

“I was already here by the time I called.” He shrugged.He smelt the familiar scent of Yugyeom alpha scent on Youngjae, but the other kid didn't have the scent of an alpha. 

Pulling Yugyeom to the side. “Why doesn't that kid-” he said pointed to the dark head boy who was playing with Youngjae.”-Have a scent?” Yugyeom eyes darted from the floor to Mark’s eyes before replying. “His father..um... Isn't around” He said quietly. Mark looked at the child, his heart breaking a little hearing the news. “What’s his name?” Mark asked.

Yugyeom eyes widen when he said that. “Jaebum” he whispered.

Mark smiled, it represented the boy well quiet, and handsome. “His father must've been a real fool" Yugyeom didn't laugh but looked down at the floor.

“Yeah..”

* * *

 

(Yugyeom pov)

I didn't want to tell  Mark who the kid really was! Jinyoung would literally kill me if he found out.  Jaebum was honestly a cute, quiet kid, but he has been through a lot growing up without a father and now here he was standing 1 feet away from him and not even knowing! I couldn't let Mark know, It’ll feel like I’m breaking Hyung’s trust and

I didn't’ want that after everything he’s done for me including how hard his life might be. I wanted Jinyoung to spend a day out with Hyung because I know they both need it to and I couldn't let him suffer. Maybe it was a mistake bringing the kids here.

I just panicked!

I didn't want to lose his trust after everything he’s gone through.

I couldn't lose Jackson Hyung’s trust.


	4. Understanding

Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated in a few days but that's because some people didn't understand how the story was supposed to go on and because I was super super SUPER BUSY. So what I did was created a different part which is going to come from Yugyeom's and Jinyoung's Point of view and that will kinda basically let other readers understand a bit more. The Pepigyeom's family will be closely tied into the story just like how the Namjim, Xiubaek, but the reason why chose to do The Ship is that of how the Yugjin dynamic works. I will post the other ships POV to this story later on if there is more confusion. I wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten about my OTP

So what I did was create a different part which is going to come from Yugyeom's and Jinyoung's Point of view and that will kinda basically let other readers understand a bit more. The Pepigyeom's family will be closely tied into the story just like how the Namjim, Xiubaek family will, but the reason why chose to do this particular Ship is that of how the Yugjin dynamic works. I will post the other ships POV to this story later on if there is more confusion. I wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten about my OTP at all cause I still dream about it when I'm in school. I have drafts of the story I'll try to edit it as soon as possible. Thank you for Understanding and I hope you do Check out My other Story "Only Yours" It has my first Smut ^^ which was so weird writing but I hope you enjoy it. BUH BAI :)

This is how Jackson and Jinyoung will look like. https://www.google.com/search?newwindow=1&rlz=1CALEAC_enUS733US733&biw=1366&bih=677&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=hV72Wd2jLYHRmAGzv5SgBQ&q=jinyoung+got7&oq=+jinyoung&gs_l=psy-ab.1.0.0i67k1l2j0j0i67k1j0l2j0i67k1j0l2j0i67k1.55786.55786.0.57413.1.1.0.0.0.0.163.163.0j1.1.0....0...1.1.64.psy-ab..0.1.160....0.Fn1y9Dijlo4&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=TRgBU3GE3bXheM: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi5tvTE-ZbXAhUHVyYKHS4SCvsQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F421508846358970921%2F&psig=AOvVaw3RkrpQuRNcDDm9WKAeFUaf&ust=1509404830571256 

How Mark looks like.

How Yugyeom looks like.https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj_tOeD-pbXAhUBQCYKHTe-Bj8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fgot7yugyeomph%2Fstatus%2F841861696226484225&psig=AOvVaw2yvqfHQDn_3G5mSvYOBXU1&ust=1509405002690422 

Comment how I'm doing ^^


	5. Pepigyeom(Side Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post my side story on this story because I think it'll add a more different point of view, and I also think it'll help people understand the story a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

### Work Text:

 

“Thank you for your hard work everyone!” Jinyoung smiled bowing to the staff and directors as well as the other actors present. He was filming his new drama “Only Yours” and they just finished the 7th episode.

Standing next to the director was his husband, Kim Yugyeom. Yugyeom was a few years younger than him but that didn’t stop the alpha from claiming little omega Jinyoung.

The director was trembling and looked as if she was stuttering while talking to his husband.

Yugyeom only smiled while talking to her, glancing a few times and pointing at Jinyoung who was busy changing out of his attire getting ready to go home.

By the time Jinyoung came out from the dressing room, he looked around for Yugyeom who was missing from the scene.

He called his husband’s phone and waited for the 3 rings.

**1**

**2**

**3**

Since Yugyeom decided not to pick up his phone, Jinyoung walked up to each staff member asking for the location of his husband. Every person he asked only looked down and walked away quietly saying they didn't know.

Jinyoung walked up to the director whose hands were still trembling. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and showed a gentle smile.

“Director-nim, Do you know I can find my husband?” He asked nicely still smiling.

The Director turned around to him with a frightened look as she slowing pointed to the back of the building 1 block away.

Jinyoung cocked his head.

_What the hell is he doing over there?_  He thought.

He left a voicemail for Yugyeom saying he’ll be in the car.

**15 minutes later**

Yugyeom finally walked into the car but kept quiet throughout the whole ride not answering any of Jinyoung’s question of where he went and why.

Pulling up to their 3 story house, Yugyeom got out quietly slamming the door behind him before walking into the car.

Jinyoung stared quietly his mouth gaped at his husband’s strange behavior. Jinyoung got out the car a few seconds after checking the door Yugyeom slammed, he didn't want them to buy yet another car for the same reasons.

_He should really be careful with that alpha strength._  He thought.

The moment Jinyoung stepped into the house was the same moment he wanted to step out. In the few moments, they arrived the house was already a mess, thanks to Yugyeom violent thrashing spree.

Time to go. He thought, but right before that, he was pulled back by 2 strong arms.

“Just where are You going?” He’s never seen this side of Yugyeom before. He was normally this fun, energetic person who was always smiling and laughing, but  _this_ -this wasn't the Kim Yugyeom he knew.

“I-I forgot something in the c-car” He managed to say.

“It’ll have to wait.” Yugyeom threw Jinyoung over his shoulder and made his way to the bedroom.

Placing Jinyoung on the bed rather harshly.  
“Why are you so mad?!” Jinyoung asked. “Don't pretend like you don't know?!” Yugyeom replied. “I really don't know..” Jinyoung muttered. “The scene” Yugyeom muttered.

“Under no circumstances should any man touch you like that!” His voice dark rising with every word.

“I-I promise it wasn't like that!” Jinyoung stuttered standing up and walking backward until he hit the wall behind him.

Yugyeom has watched all of his dramas and he always reviewed the script before Jinyoung did making sure someone wasn't sucking his husband’s face out, so what about this particular one made him ticked off.

“Y’know, it’s hard..,” Yugyeom mumbled. “What’s hard?” Jinyong asked taking a step forward to his husband.  
“Seeing you with another person who isn't me!” Yugyeom sighed while covering his face.

Jinyoung’s face softened, he was just jealous. Jinyoung couldn't blame him, he _did_  marry a child-like man, but he loved him so much.

He walked up to Yugyeom and cupped his husband’s face.

“I’m sorry for whatever I did” He smiled a small smile trying to calm his husband down.

Yugyeom wrapped his hands around Jinyoung’s waist. “I’m sorry for being a dick”

“I’m sorry for participating in a drama you’re not happy with me doing”

“I’m sorry for thrashing the house”

“I’m sorry for being attractive”

Yugyeom laughed a bit leaning down to kiss his husband’s chin.

“I’m sorry for killing the second lead actor and your director's brother”

“YOU DID WHA-”

Yugyeom kissed him on his lips, silencing his husband.

Yugyeom pulled away from Jinyoung's mouth and made his way down the neck trailing light kisses and planting small nips with his teeth.

Jinyoung’s breath quickened as he arched upwards, his body eager for the attention his husband was giving him.

“Y’know, it’s all your fault.” Yugyeom said between each kiss while removing his husband’s shirt. "You were responsible for tempting me, taunting me and forcing me to watch all that, all for your happiness.” He bit a taut nipple and nibbled on the tender flesh.

Jinyoung gave a pained groan and tried to twist away. Yugyeom swirled his tongue around it, teasing it lovingly and tracing the dark circle before looking up with a raised mocking brow.

Jinyoung glared at his husband. “S-stop teasing me!” He blushed looking in the other direction.

Yugyeom pulled a sly grin before locking their bedroom door. He removed his shirt revealing his toned body. He was one of Korea’s top dance choreographers while Jinyoung was a very successful actor. They’ve been married for 2 years while having one child together(Youngjae)

Speaking of Youngjae, “Where’s my baby?!” Jinyoung panicked.

_This is such a mood killer._  Yugyeom thought.

“ I took him to Jin’s house this morning” Yugyeom rolled his eyes before proceeding to pounce his husband.

Throwing Jinyoung’s pants to the side, Yugyeom settled himself between Jinyoung’s legs, he lifted Jinyoung’s lower body up so his ass was settled in his lap. Slowly, he began to press relaxed kisses on the leg and calf, lightly nibbling on his husband’s exposed skin.

“Yugyeom..” Jinyoung pleaded. Yugyeom looked up, staring at his husband’s beautiful body. He could see the scar from where Jinyoung had Youngjae, it was absolutely beautiful.

 

Jinyoung was _his._

_Only his._

 

Yugyeom reached for the drawer which was filled with different flavored, scented lube as well as handcuffs, and sex toys.

He took the peach scented one, not because of how good it smelled but because it basically represented Jinyoung’s ass _so well._

He quickly lubed up his fingers directing it towards his husband’s small entrance, then without warning, he pushed it in using it in and out at a painfully fast pace.

Jinyoung cried out because of the intrusion, his body becoming really tensed at the feeling.

Yugyeom worked on stretching the tight passage, the digits kept increasing causing Jinyoung to moan excessively.

“Calm down Baby, relax.” Yugyeom said sternly yet so gentle.

Once he felt his husband relax he trusted his fingers a few times before lubing himself.

“He started into Jinyoung’s eyes asking him if he’s ready, he started to slowly press himself against the small entrance once Jinyoung nodded him off.

He slowly eased himself in engulfing the warmness of the tight hole.

Jinyoung hissed loudly at the pain trying to adapt to the huge size of his husband. The slow entry stung as it nudged apart the narrow canal, the pain searing Jinyoung’s insides and causing to throb. By the time Yugyeom was finally in him, he started to moan at the feeling of being full.

 

_Full of his Possessiveness._

_Full of his Jealousy._

_Full of his love._

 

After waiting for Jinyoung to adjust, Yugyeom started to trust in and out at a steady pace for about a minute before moving at an incredibly fast pace.

He grunted with each thrust, slamming his cock into the willing body and ensuring he was delivering as much pleasure as he was receiving it.

Even though Jinyoung was a full-time actor now, he used to be a vocalist for a band named Got7 and Yugyeom could see why he was chosen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

His voice was truly beautiful, especially when he talked in his Busan satoori dialect.

His moans quivered and trembled as his body shook with the force Yugyeom was ramming into him. He loved it, he Loved how Yugyeom always filled him up and how his cokc made a slippery sound when it pounded into him, punctuated with the sound of his lover's balls slapping against his ass, it was wonderfully provoking.

Yugyeom bent down to kiss his husband slipping in even deeper.  
“Yugyeom!” Jinyoung moaned reaching his end causing Yugyeom trusted faster and faster whispering repeatedly n his husband ears how he only belonged to him and how he’ll literally kill anyone who dared to touch him with his permission.

Jinyoung came against his and his husband’s chest his face filled with sweat. Yugyeom thrusts became sloppy after a few minutes desperately chasing after his orgasm. He came into his husband’s hole, the sticky liquid seeping out Jinyoung’s entrance.

Yugyeom pulled out after a few second making his way to the bathroom and back cleaning his husband up.

“That was Intense..” Jinyoung laughed his body spasming a bit.

“We don't get to do it when Youngjae’s here so it’s better to do it once we can.” Yugyeom replied kissing his husband on the lips.

“I’m Hungry, Feed me wifey” Yugyeom whined before picking Jinyoung’s slender body to the washroom to take a bath.

Jinyoung chuckled before pointing to his drawer which was full of choco bars and everything chocolate. “Take only one.” he said sternly. Yugyeom was addicted to chocolate and Jinyoung never made him have too much even if his husband would bribe him with chocolate covered strawberry- shit, now he's craving some.

 

_**In the bathroom** _

 Even though he was shorter than Yugyeom, Jinyoung still managed to scrub his husband's hair neatly giggling here and there whenever Yugyeom would try to blow the suds towards his direction. It did, however, get a bit heated when their hands started roaming in places not to be named causing a reenactment of what got them here in the first place. _Little Naughty kids..._

It was when they were both dry before Yugyeom pulled Jinyoung in for a kiss feeling relaxed and less tense then he was earlier on at the shoot. Jinyoung was the first to back up because one, he wanted to talk, and two, because Yugyeom took his breath away, Literally. He placed his arms around his husband's neck smiling the smile no one got to see, even if he was an actor he wouldn't show this smile to anyone else only him. "I love you so much." He said placing all sincerity in those 3 words. "I know." Yugyeom responded earning him a small punch on the side of his chest. "Then don't get fucking jealous!" He said a shyly placing his head in the crook of his husband's neck. Yugyeom laughed before responding. "I can't help it, how would you feel if you saw me with one of my dancers?" He asked pulling Jinyoung's chin up. "Your grave would be next to hers." He said very seriously not really knowing the reason for his husband's loud laughter. "You'll kill me?" Without hesitation, Jinyoung slapped his cheek lightly. "Better start Youngjae's trust fund."

* * *

After another make-out session, they finally made their way to the kitchen with Jinyoung in one of Yugyeom's long T-shirts and Yugyeom with a light shirt and sweatpants.

Jinyoung made something simple since it was Midnight and he was drained from the _activities_ earlier on.

Jinyong said at the table as he placed the toast and tea on the table.

“He’s gonna be here tomorrow.” he said fiddling with his fingers.

“Who?” Yugyeom said, his mouth filled with bread causing Jinyoung to lightly slap his arm.

“Jackson..” He mumbled. Yugyeom didn't know why but he felt like flying to the moon. Jackson hyung was the best hyung ever, not including his husband of course. He was always so supportive when Yugyeom was younger, he encouraged him to take on the job he had today.

“Why aren't you excited?!” He shouted his mouth still filled with food earning him a glare from Jinyoung. “I am excited, it’s just that since he’s coming back to Korea with umm y’know, I’m afraid that  _He’ll_  find out” He sighed. Jackson was one of his closest friends, but this is the first time he’s gonna see him physically in 2 years.

Yugyeom placed his hands on top of his husband’s. “I’m sure  _he won't_  find out unless Hyung wants him to and I don't think  _that’ll ever happen_ ” He reassured planting a small kiss on his hand before getting up to wash his dish.

“Still, what if..” Jinyoung whispered hoping Yugyeom wouldn't hear, but he  _did_  and feared the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Comment below ^^


	6. My father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is 3 while Jaebum is 4 ^^
> 
> I'll be reediting all the chapters soon so forgive my mistakes

 (Third person)

After sending the kids off to play in the rather large living room Mark decided to have a conversion with the Maknae.

“How’s the new piece going?” Mark asked.

Yugyeom was creating some new choreographies for a new boy group in one of Korea’s big idol companies YG.

“It’s coming along greatly actually.” He piped up excitedly. “The new boy group are really excited about performing it soon.” He said while chewing one of the brownies Minseok made.

As if on cue Minseok stuck his head out of the kitchen smiling.

“Yugyeom!” he screamed running over hugging the life out of the maknae. “Hyung!” Yugyeom manages to squeak out. “How’s the married life?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Minseok blushed before pulling the younger man to the side squealing about how wonderful it is.

Mark is happy for his friends except for the fact they’re always bragging about being married.

If it was _that_ easy then Mark would have a spouse by now.

Staring at the ceiling Mark wondered how it’ll feel if he was married.

**_DayDream_ **

 

_“Honey I'm home!” Mark shouted walking from the entrance. A figure’s head popped up from behind the wall that divided the Kitchen from the dining room, as strange as it sounds the figure didn't have a face but Mark could see it smiling._

_Walking up to him the figure stepped on its tippy toes delivering a small peck onto Mark’s cheek. “Welcome home” It smiled._

_**The setting changed to a park where kids were playing around on the playground.** _

 

_It was time for one of the kids to slide down the slide, He hesitated walking up to Mark who was sitting on a bench._

_“Daddy, I’m scared,” He said look tentatively into Mark’s eyes._

_The figure from before didn't have a face but the child did resembling someone familiar but Mark didn't jump to conclusions._

_The boy’s eyes started to water “Daddy?” Another figure arrived and was repeatedly calling his name smiling so brightly “Mark!”_

 

* * *

 

“Mark!"

"Mark Hyung!”

“Mark!”

Snapping out of his daydream, Mark looked around. He was now facing a worried Yugyeom and Minseok.

“Hyung are you okay?’ Yugyeom asked the pale male.

Minseok nodded his head agreeing that he wanted to know as well.

“I’m fine" He lied, he was weirded out about what just happened. " Just a little tired"

After taking a while to reassure his friends that he was alright, a loud scream could be heard from the other room causing all three men to jump from their positions.

“D-Daddy Jaebum isn't whaking up” Youngjae cried and screamed louder. Mark could see Yugyeom panicking from the side as he bent down to pick up his crying son.

“What happened?” Minseok asked picking up the passed out Jaebum from the floor.

“I-I dwon’to k-kwno, we wefr p-pawying a-and then h-he fwell” Youngjae hiccuped trying to pronounce each word with his 3-year-old vocabulary.

“Just out of the blue!” Yugyeom yelled softly his face turning red and him shaking with fear. Mark picked up the strawberry milk box from the floor

“Is he allergic to anything containing milk?” Mark asked. “No, he isn't allergic to stuff like that.” Yugyeom said checking his phone fingers shaking a bit.

“Did his mother or father tell or send you a list of things for how to take care of him?” Mark asked sighing, Yugyeom fumbled with the phone in his hand with Youngjae on the other side of his arm.

“Nobody said anything, he just came from the airport yesterday night!” The maknae stated. _Maybe he’s tired from the plane trip._ Mark thought.

“He’s just tired,” Minseok said with a small smile on his face. “His face isn't burning up or anything and he’s breathing is regular so his body is just forcing him to rest”

Yugyeom finally lets go of the long breath that was within him and smiled. “Thank God!”

Mark was also very happy that somebody didn't die in his house, he _really_ didn't feel like moving again.

“Maybe we should stay in the same room as the kids,” Minseok added. “We wouldn't want any more accidents,” he said quietly still holding Jaebum and walking into the kitchen.

Yugyeom sat down cradling the now sleeping Youngjae. “It's a relief that he's now okay,” he said quietly brushing the hair off his son’s face as he slept smoothly forgetting about what just occurred a few seconds ago.

“What exactly did you expect?” Mark asked chuckling a bit even though it was uncalled for.

“It's hard keeping up with kids hyung.” Yugyeom chuckled faintly."They require a lot more work than we expect the first time around."

Mark didn't quite understand the responsibility of having a child, Yugyeom was only into this for 3 years, and was panicked all the time. He's always felt that having children meant that you're tied down for 18 years for as long as he remembers so is it really worth it?

 

**.**

 

**.**

“How does it feel?” Mark asked when it got quiet. Yugyeom looks at him with confused eyes “How does what feel?” he asked. Mark bit his lip “Having a child…” His voice getting lower by each word.

.

.

.

 

It stayed quiet for 3 seconds before a loud laugh boomed. “What?” 

Yugyeom's laughed rose but quickly hushed down after Minseok’s head popped out from the kitchen. Yugyeom rolled his eyes before continuing, “You wouldn't understand it until you experience it hyung." He glanced at Mark before looking up at the high ceiling. "The feeling comes with time" He finally said.

They both looked at each other before sighing quite loudly causing Youngjae to stir and wake up. “D-Daddy?” He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Yugyeom rubbed his back looking into the boy’s eyes,“I want mama” the little boy asked peering into his father’s eyes.

Yugyeom looked at his phone before quickly getting up and adjusting himself. “It’s time for us to go Hyung.” He said picking up the little backpack Youngjae brought as well as Jaebum's.

Minseok came out from the bathroom while still holding the sleeping Jaebum. 

“Let me buckle Youngjae first hyung, then I’ll come for Jaebum.” Yugyeom said making his way out the door with Youngjae squirming in his arms.

 

Mark took that moment to observe the sleeping Jaebum’s face, his jawline was very sharp and his cheeks were so adorable.

 

He was a beautiful boy indeed Mark couldn't deny it even if he tried. “You can hold him, Mark, kids aren't animals they don't bite” Minseok laughed.

 

Mark immediately opened his hands out in a weird way waiting for the kids to be transferred into his arms. Minseok guided Mark to the couch placing Jaebum softly in his arms. The two-year-old child was snoring cutely, his nose scrunching up now and then.

 

Mark felt joy in holding this kid, he didn't know why but Jaebum felt familiar from the moment Mark saw him and it wasn't just a thought that could be easily shaken off.

The little boy began to open his eyes, little brown orbs soaking into his own.

 

“D-Daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoyed chapter 5!!!  
> Please comment the direction you think the story will go in, I don't mind ^^


	7. Can't file files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to put here except that this was just Mark sending Jisoo away for a month so a new character will be introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter a bit short a total of 602 words because I'm going to be posting 2 chapters today ^^

(Third Person)

Mark looking at this phone when Namjoon texted him

_Jin’s hubby: Don't forget the party in 2 days!!_

_Mark: Just when I was trying to…_

_Jin’s hubby: I’ll find you and drag you to come :3_

_Mark: I Dare you to_

Mark was a very powerful Alpha and could wipe of Nations, even species with just one thought.

 

_Namjoon: Challenge accepted_

_Mark: I love you too much to kill you, my friend._

Mark Finally ended that meaningless chat with his friend because he had to get ready for work.

 

Mark tried to fix his tie but ultimately failed _again._

 

 _You know what? fuck this!_ He thought, throwing the tie to the side.

**_15 minutes later_ **

Mark dashed out of the house in a button up shirt making his way into the limousine asking the driver to pick up the pace.

If he wasn't earlier then he wasn't there at all.

He made it a priority to never be late, it was something he couldn't afford to be.

_Not again._

**10:34 AM**

Everything was going smoothly this morning (except for the tie incident ^^)

And Mark couldn't be any happier.

“Jisoo!” Mark called out. “Where are you?!”

“Right here sir”

“Right where?!”

“Right here to the right of your right Sir”

Mark turned to see her standing beside him with her hand on her forehead.

“I would appreciate you noticing me sir.” She said before handing him his schedule and his files for the day. “I’ve got an appointment at 11:00, so I’ll call in another employee for the day.” She taking a seat on the couch nearby. “Is anything going wrong with you?” He asked genuinely concerned.

Mark was a very sadistic person, but that didn't mean he had a cold heart.

“It’s my 3-month check-up” She sighed. “I didn’t get a chance to attend the other 2 in the late of last year nor the middle of last year.”

 

Mark sat there still sorting out what to do first but he still listened to his assistant’s problem.

 

 _See! I can listen to people’s problems without laughing._ He laughed at his thoughts.

 

“I see” He looked up from his papers and gave her a small smile. “You need a vacation Jisoo.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mark wasn’t thinking about what he said before he said it and that rarely happened since he tends to think long and hard before saying anything.

“I would love a vacation, but-” She looked at him before laughing. “I can't leave you here by yourself” She tumbled over the couch in a fit of laughter.

Mark turned red. "What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked confused.

He was a 25-year-old man he could take care of himself without her. “Sir, I gave you a stack of papers for you to arrange on your desk and I think you forgot that you don't file the files” She chuckled wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

Mark looked at the papers below him.“ _I thought I did a pretty good job”_ He mumbled.

She looked at him kindly before realizing she just had a fun conversation with her boss.

“Thanks”

She whispered before gathering her things getting ready to leave.

“No, Thank you for telling me how useless I can be for myself,” Mark said throwing the papers to the side but still smiling. “For I am serious, I don’t want to see you in in the next month.” He stated firmly before waving her off.

She whispered before gathering her things getting ready to leave. “No, Thank you for telling me how useless I can be for myself,” Mark said throwing the papers to the side but still smiling.

“For I am serious, I don’t want to see you in in the next month.” He stated firmly before waving her off, even though she left with a huff and a smile

 _“Now, Just how am I going arrange these meetings?”_ He asked himself.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very short chapter, The next chapter will be coming out in a few. Comment what you think ^^


	8. Tell that to My Ass ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters really went with my feels, so I'm sorry if you end of crying with me. Two characters will be introduced in this chapter as well so I hope you're excited!!

(Third person)

_**10:34 PM** _

Mark was still held up at the office, he didn’t know what else he could do. He’s had 5 meetings the whole day, he’s signed a few deals, He’s hungry, but his driver isn't here yet so he’s basically stuck here for a while.

 _That’s great,_ He thought.

He picked up his phone looking at his recent calls and messages.

 

_**2 unread messages** _

 

_Mama Peach: Mark, I am seriously begging you to change that stupid name contact you’ve saved me as. Mark: Nope._

 

_Mama Peach: I’ll tell Yugyeom :3_

Mark sat there for a second debating if he should or shouldn't change the name,

 

_It suited Jinyoung really well, he’s not gonna deny it his ass is so soft and squishy!_

_Mark: He can't hurt his hyung ^-^_

_Mama Peach: Tell that to my ass ;)_

_Mark: I didn't need to know that >.<_

**Mama Peach: *Inserted a photo attachment***

_Mama Peach: This, This is what he did to my house in less than 2 minutes after hearing that I had 7 kiss scenes in my new drama._

 

Mark gasped loudly happy no one was around to see his response.

 

He knew that the Maknae was strong, but to tear apart a leather couch using your bare hands. _That_ wasn't normal!!

 

_Mama Peach: Oh look, He just arrived ~.~_

_Mark: Fine, but only because I just moved in this house I don’t want it turning into whatever that is_.

***Mark changes contact name from Mama Peach - > Yugyeom’s Wifey**

_Mark: Better?_

_Yugyeom’s Wifey: Fuck you_

_Mark: I’m sorry, your married._

Mark closes the first text to check on the other one.

_Baozi: Have you eaten yet?_

_Mark: I’m stuck at the office :(_

_Baozi: OMG MARK! What did I tell you about not eating and especially about eaten after 10:30?!_

_Mark: Don't eat spicy foods?”_

_Baozi: You weren't supposed to answer that!_

_Mark: Sorry hyung_.

Mark’s stomach began to growl.

 _That’s it, I’m going out,_ He thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, It really took the life out of me with the tears since I was listening to an old song while writing this and Urgghh!! Comment what you think about this chapter ^^


	9. Taehyung's nice talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter it's over 1000 words ^^

  **(Third person)**

Mark grabbed his coat and dashed out of the 10 story building in hopes of finding a small cafe. Of course, he was stared down by people as he quickly entered one because it started to rain and he didn't have an umbrella.

“Hello Sir, Welcome to Coffee Terior!!” A girl’s voice came out of nowhere. Mark sat down at the nearest booth.

 _I guess since I’m here, I might as well eat,_ he thought.

He raised his hand, signaling that he was ready to order.

“How may I help you, Sir? A young girl with reddish hair appeared, she had pretty brown eyes that were piercing into his own.

“A Grande Mint Mocha with a Croissant.” Mark looked at his watch. ”Make it quick.”

His Driver Willy, will meet him here in 15 minutes.

“It’ll be ready in 10 Sir.” She bowed before giving his order to the barista.

 

**_12 minutes later_ **

The girl appeared with the food. “You said my meal would be ready in 10 minutes,” Mark stated not looking up but still receiving the meal, he didn't look back once as he walked out the door.

He saw the Limousine pull up and immediately got in avoiding the people’s cameras. “Good evening Sir.” Willy greeted.

“Evening Willy.”

The rest of the ride was silent, this was the perfect time for Mark to think about what happened the other day.

Jaebum had called him “Daddy” the other day, and no, not in a kinky way.

Mark felt so nervous, but he still smiled. He’s always wanted to be called that ever since, not by any kid but his own and it felt strangely weird that it felt right when jaebum said it.

_Weird right?_

“Sir, we’ve arrived.” Willy’s voice boomed. Mark got out the vehicle saying his thanks and entered his new home.

He tried making his way towards the kitchen to place his Mocha and Croissant on the table when he was suddenly hit with the same pain from a few days ago.

His vision turned blurry and everything became black.

He was now in an unknown place, the same place he was the last time this happened.

Snow was falling everywhere, but the weather was warm. Flowers were everywhere despite the falling precipitation. It was quiet and peaceful, little white wolves running around, birds singing, and all around joy.

 _If only this place was real,_ Mark thought. He walked around a bit until he spotted a bright white light, he followed it into a dark cave. He could hear someone crying, the person kept crying until he noticed Mark’s presence.

“How could you?!” The person said without lifting his head. Mark froze at the sudden outburst, He didn't do anything _, did he?_

“How could you forget everything we’ve worked so hard for?” The person mumbled. Mark went over to the person and tapped his shoulder. “Excuse me, do I know you?” he asked.

The person let out a sinister laugh before lifting up his face. “How can you not know me after everything we’ve been through?”

Mark gasped.

_No,it can’t be...this doesn’t make any sense!_

_How can that be me?._

* * *

__

 

__

Mark woke up on the floor this time, he was sweating really badly. He tried wiping his face only to realize he was crying. His hands were shaking, his legs were shaking, his whole body was shaking!

__

_How can this be?_ Mark has heard of stories like this, his mother and father used to tell him these stories at first just to scare him if he didn’t sleep on time on a school night. He facepalmed himself thinking how could this happen to him. He never felt anything before, he could he have not noticed. He picked up his phone with his trembling hands. He skipped through his contacts and randomly called someone.

__

“Hello?” It was Taehyung.

__

“C-Come O-ver P-please” Mark’s voice fading away at each word. Luckily, Taehyung understood his friend was in trouble and horribly responded.

__

“I’m on my way Mark, Stay put.”

__

_Where the hell do you expect me to go in this state,_ He thought.

__

The throbbing pain in his head didn't stay put but continued to pound him harshly.

__

**_8 minutes later_ **

__

**“** Mark! Where are you?!” Taehyung called out.

__

_It was gonna happen sooner or later,_ Taehyung thought.

__

He walked around the whole house until he heard quiet screams coming from the kitchen, He ran to only find Mark was on the floor, blood everywhere, holding onto his head like his life depended on it.

__

“Mark!” He screamed latching onto his friend.

__

“What happened?!” He asked already knowing the answer.

__

“I-It was m-me!” Mark’s voice came out a screeching. “What are you talking about? What was You?” Taehyung asked deeply confused, he thought Mark burned himself attempting to cook again.

__

“T-the Man!” He spatted out.

__

_Has he finally gone crazy?!_ Taehyung thought.

__

“I can't remember anything!” Taehyung looked down.

__

“It’s okay Mark.” He said more calmly this time.

__

**_20 minutes later_ **

__

After some time Mark finally calmed down.

__

“Where is he?” Mark asked.

__

Taehyung blinked twice before responding. “Where’s whom?” He stuttered a bit regretting talking at all.

__

Mark kept quiet for a bit. “Did I really lose my memories?” His voice breaking a bit.

__

Taehyung decided to stay quiet for a while too.

__

“2 years ago…” He answered. “Nothing important though...Just the bad ones.” He quickly added hoping to ease the fire.

__

“Why didn't you tell me?” Mark’s heart heavy, headaches, and the random tears he woke up to.

__

“He didn't want you to know…” He said quietly hoping Mark wasn’t listening, but he was and was ready to ask more questions.

__

“Who didn't want me to know? Was it Namjoon? Yoongi? Eunwoo? Who?!” He shouted making Taehyung flinch.

__

Taehyung was an alpha but just hearing the pain in Mark’s voice had him terrified. Anyone in this state could just go out and commit a freaking genocide.

__

“Taehyung If you don't tell me right this instant I swear to Go-”

__

“Jackson!” Taehyung shouted instantly covering his mouth.

__

Mark’s eyes turned pitch black, his voice becoming impossibly dark.

__

_Yeah… That was a nice talk,_ Taehyung thought.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Comment what you think ^^


	10. Pepigyeom(Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family struggles at the Pepigyeom's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2 for the Pepigyeom's side story ^^
> 
> This story is just before Mark meets JB so if you read this little note you would understand better :)

 

 ( **Third person)**

* * *

 

“Mommy!”

Jinyoung remained in his bed brushing off Youngjae cries.

“Mommy!!” The cries were more intense than the other time causing Yugyeom to wake up and groan.

_**6:00 Am** _

“Mommy!!!” Jinyoung’s eyes were opened by the 3rd time.

He made his way to Youngjae’s room groggily. He saw Youngjae on the bed tears streaming down his face.

“What’s wrong baby?” He asked sitting on the toddler’s tiny bed. “I-I can’t f-fwind my t-t-tweddy bear” He hiccuped while trying to explain.

Jinyoung sighed. He knew what happened in times like these. “Yugyeom!!” He called for his husband.

Youngjae always loses his Teddy bear so they always make sure to buy extras just to have one on standby until it gets lost again.  
After a few seconds, the Younger man peeked his head through the door

“Hmm?” His hair was everywhere and the sleep was still evident in his eyes despite him being the first to wake up. “Youngjae has lost his teddy bear” He winked at the end signaling him to get the backup.

“Youngjae, how could you be so irresponsible again” Yugyeom whined, he hated getting the backup considering they had to hide it from their son so he won't find out. “I-I’m sowwey Daddy” The boy apologized making grabby hands towards his mother hoping for a hug.

Luckily, Jinyoung was feeling a bit sympathetic that morning and embraced the 3-year-old. “Did you at least look around?” He said more politely this time. The toddler nodded into his mother’s chest, the tears still falling.

“You had it last night eh?” Jinyoung asked playing with Youngjae’s hair. He nodded again. “How about we look later.” Yugyeom said rubbing his eyes, Jinyoung glared at him.

“I mean it’s a bit early” He added quickly. “Can you sleep without your teddy baby?” Jinyoung asked the toddler shook his head more tear falling from his eyes resembling a waterfall.

“Alright, you’ll sleep with mommy and daddy till we can find teddy okay?” Youngjae looked up with gleaming eyes.

“Okay mommy.” It was a good thing that Jinyoung cleaned the sheets yesterday, he didn't want his son smelling like sweat and cum that day due to previous activities(*cough*)

Jinyoung signaled for Yugyeom to pick their son up, he felt lazy.

“Come’re buddy” He placed the child on top of his shoulders making airplane noises. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his husband’s childish antiques while Youngjae just giggled playing along.

_**6:20AM** _

Once reaching the master’s bedroom Jinyoung was torn about sleeping arrangements. He would let Youngjae sleep in the middle but Yugyeom got handsy at night and he didn't want his son being groped in the night. He thought about him sleeping beside Jinyoung but Youngjae stretched when he slept so he’ll probably fall off the bed in under 5 minutes.

It clicked on Jinyong after a while. He quietly shifted to Yugyeom’s side placing his arms around his husband, while Youngjae was fast sleep on the bed. “I love you!” He said staring into Yugyeom’s confused eyes. “Oh, n-no you are not making me sleep on the couc-” “I promise to make it up to you later?” His fingers fixing Yugyeom’s hair. His husband sighed before gathering his things and mumbling about how it wasn’t fair and stuff. Jinyoung let out an exaggerated gasp.

“No goodnight hug? kiss? No? Alright” he huffed making his way into bed.Yugyeom quickly made his way over pecking his husband's lips before making his way down to the leather couch. _`He should be happy I protected him from rubbing a hard-on on my son!`_ He thought his thoughts running wild as he slept.

_**11:59 Am** _

Yugyeom woke up to the sound of a girl group’s song. He groaned as he looked at the time, he wasn't going to work the whole weekend so he’ll sleep in. “Yugyeom-ah! Wake your as-i mean your butt right now!!” Jinyoung yelled totally forgetting they had a 3-year-old son in the house.

"Mmhp”

_**12:15PM** _

Yugyeom woke up a second time but this was due to something wet trickling down his clothes. He ignored it till he heard his all-time favorite girl group’s song.

...Tell me why...wae mami  
mami jakku heudellini…  
Nan yeogi yeogi ne ope itjhani  
Joesin charyeo lion heart...

He woke up immediately humming to the tune not noticing his husband standing there with an amused look. “So you don't wake up when I call you, but when Yuri starts singing you bolt huh?” he said the mockery heavily implied as he spoke.

“It’s not like that..” Yugyeom whined while Jinyoung laughed. “I’m just teasing you idiot” he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Yugyeom obviously didn't find it funny as he yanked Jinyoung to the couch with him straddling the slightly shorter male.  
“W-what are you doing?!” Jinyoung spouted.

“I’m just teasing you idiot” Yugyeom stated back sticking his tongue out and making his way upstairs.

Even after his husband left Jinyoung still couldn't control his breathing.

_`He’s got to stop doing that!`_

 

* * *

 

_**12:30 PM** _

“Babe help me get the teddy bears” Jinyoung was on his tippy toes but he still couldn't reach the box in which held about 20 identical teddy bears. He could hear Yugyeom snickering from the back and just decided to do it himself.

_`Little tall ass brat who dares to laugh at me I’ll show him`_

He stepped on Youngjae's bathroom stepping stool and reached upward when he finally got hold of the box he smiled and started to jump in rejoice when he suddenly misplaced his step. “AAH!!”

_**Oof** _

He felt a strong broad surface behind him.”Aww, you fell for me” A low voice boomed from behind him. "Literally" Jinyoung scoffed, “No I didn’t, I slipped” Yugyeom laughed a bit before settling the shorter male gently on the ground where he should’ve landed.

“Just take one out and I’ll put the box back” Yugyeom laughed, Jinyoung growled a bit before taking one bear out and shoving the box towards his husband.

“There, _You_ put it back” He huffed his way towards Youngjae’s room.

Yugyeom just smiled at the way Jinyoung was acting, it reminded him of someone, someone who didn't have a life like this. He sighed as he made his way towards his son’s room.

“Daddy! Mommy fwound my tweddy bear!” Youngjae said jumping as he showed his father the backup bear.

He picked up Youngjae spinning him in the air. “Isn’t mommy so smart?!” He giggled with the toddler, during that moment Jinyoung made his way downstairs.

**_12:50 PM_ **

It was too late for breakfast but just the right time for lunch. Jinyoung made a peanut butter & jelly sandwich for Youngjae and quickly made some chicken and rice for his husband and him.

**_1:15 PM_ **

“Lunch is ready!!!” He yelled as he set the table with the silverware and napkins.

He heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and chuckled a bit. _`Funny how they respond to that but not to getting up in the morning`_ he thought.

Youngjae ran to his mother’s side and made grabby hands towards him asking to be placed in his highchair, Jinyoung raised him up and gave him the sandwich on a rubber plate. “Apple or Grape juice baby?” He asked the toddler looking into the fridge.

“Gwape!” Youngjae shouted causing Yugyeom to laugh.

”What about me?” his husband pouted, Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Apple or Grape?” He said as if he was annoyed.

“Hmm?” Yugyeom pretended to think about it. “I don’t have all day” He could hear the two boys in the back whispering in the back.

“I’ll have grape as well then.” Jinyoung decided to pour some for himself and made his way to the table with 3 cups of grape juice.

Yugyeom grabbed the T.V remote and switched it to Youngjae’s favorite show. “Yay!” The boy shouted with his mouth full resulting him getting scold by his mother. Just as Yugyeom finished eating he got a call, Jinyoung looked up at him eyeing him to not have his phone at the table causing him to move from the table and to the living room.

“Hello?” He answered in his professional tone just in case it was a client.

“Why do you sound like that? Are you at a meeting?! OMG I’m so sorry Gyeomie!!” The other person panicked and Yugyeom couldn't contain the laughed that came next. “Hyung I’m at home.” He said chuckling, he heard a gasp from the other line.

“Don't scare me like that, you shithead!” Jinyoung saw an amused smile on Yugyeom’s face as he peeked from the table, but went back to wiping the bread crumbs off Youngjae’s face.

“Anyways, I need you to pick us up from the airport” Jackson stated simply. Yugyeom checked his watch “Hyung, Isn't your flight supposed to arrive at 5:45 in the evening?” He asked confused.

“Yeah.. but I wanted to eat some real food instead if crap so I got on the early flight” Yugyeom could hear a little voice from the background.”Oh and make it quick, my baby’s cold” He stated and quickly hung up.

_Baby?_

He shrugged it off and made his way back into the kitchen, but stopped when he saw a little fuzzy leg sticking out the couch’s pouch. He went to investigate it and what he saw was something so surprising.

 

“Sweetie, come here!” He called as he pulled out 8 teddy bears that looked all so familiar to the ones Youngjae always losses. Jinyoung came a second later sporting the same face Yugyeom had a second ago.

 

“What the hell is this?!” He yelled causing little Youngjae in the kitchen to filch. “Yah! Kim Youngjae, Get yourself in here right NOW!!!” Jinyoung shouted causing Yugyeom to bolt out the room, grab Youngjae, and drive off to the airport.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this side chapter!! Make sure to comment how I'm doing, Tank chu ^^


	11. Wild Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted the chapter :(

 

* * *

Returning to his house that evening, Taehyung couldn’t hide the guilt he felt and he knew his mate could feel it too.

“I screwed up” He whispered. “Yeah, I know”

Yoongi wasn't the nicest person in the world to come to with your problems but that was okay he’ll still listen(sometimes)

“Thanks” Taehyung snorted, as he made grabby hands towards the omega.

Yoongi sighed but proceeded to move in his direction anyway. “He’ll kill you once he’s back y’know”

 _Honestly, why couldn't he express some type of emotion of sadness or comfort,_ Taehyung thought.

“You’ll protect me wouldn't you babe?” he said hopefully. Yoongi looked at him with an amused expression “I didn’t think you’ll be making jokes considering the position you’re in” He chuckled making his way towards the kitchen.

“I hate you..”He mumbled making Yoongi turn around with a sparkle in his eyes

“Same” Later that night Taehyung cursed himself for saying those 3 words because those exact 3 words led him to 3 days on the couch.

 

~

 

Namjoon had received a phone call that night that explained what went down in Mark’s house.

“Shit, I guess he won't be attending the party tomorrow” he mumbled. “

No cursing Joonie!” Jin said in his sleep frightening Namjoon a bit. He got out of bed and decided to make his way over to Mark’s house, he’ll have a discussion with Taehyung later right after laughing in his face about how his own mate ratted him out.

 _Classic Min Yoongi,_ He chuckled.

He tiptoed around the house making sure to not wake up his husband or the kids. Silently slipping into the car and drove to Mark's house.

 

* * *

 

**15 minutes later**

“MARK!!!” Namjoon yelled once he entered the other Alpha’s house. “Let’s talk about it alright?”

He knew Mark felt betrayed, He means who wouldn't? After 3 years you’ve been told you have amnesia. He walked into the living room to find Mark copped up with books surrounding himself.

“Mark…” The man turned his face giving Namjoon a glare.

“Leave me alone.” He said his voice ever so quiet. “We’re sorry okay.” If Mark’s glare wasn't scary before then he doesn't know about now.

“How could you keep something as big as this from me just because a stranger told you to?!” Mark shouted his voice straining at the end. The word “Stranger” hit Namjoon very strong. “It was for your own good..”

“HOW?!” He shouted again, Namjoon kept quiet.

“What importance does this person have to me?!” He didn't know what to say at the moment.

“Nothing...The person has no importance to you that why it’s best you let this go” He stated sternly. They both decided to put this whole thing behind believing it wouldn't ever put up again.

Except, there was one person wishing it would.

~

**9:59 AM**

Mark woke up looking and feeling a mess. Namjoon left about 6 hours ago, them both deciding to not tell anyone. 10:00 Am He checked some of his text messages from the previous night.

_Gyeomie: HYUNG!!!_

_Mark: MAKNAE!!!_

_Gyeomie: how are you feeling…_

_Mark: Pretty shitty, HBU?_

_Gyeomie: welltheothersandIwantedtoapologizeornottellingyousooner_

_Mark: It’s okay Yugyeom.... Plus it wasn’t a big thing anyway, let's just put it behind Us._

_Gyeomie: Alright Hyung :) Don’t forget that party tonight!!_

_Mark: It’s a formal event Gyeomie._

_Gyeomie: Last time Hyung said it was formal he was the first to get drunk! That was no red wine and we both know it!_

_Mark: Lmao, okay I’ll admit it did turn out that way XD_

_Gyeomie: I’ve got to go Hyung, sunshine’s crying._

_Mark: Alright, I’ll see you later._

 

Mark sighed as he got out of bed. Today was supposed to be a lazy Saturday!

**20 minutes later**

Mark went downstairs after he finished refreshing himself and picking out his clothes for the “event” in the evening. He smelt the smell of buttered eggs, ham, and toast.

 _`Quiet simplistic for Minseok`_ he thought. “Hyung” Minseok turned around with a sad smile on his face.

“This is just my way of saying sorry for what happened Mark,” he said stretching the plate in his direction.

“OMG Minseok, everyone’s saying sorry but it’s really okay. I’m feeling more stable.” Mark chuckled at the end.

Minseok eyes lit up but then quickly deflated smacking Mark on his chest. “I’m your Hyung, you idiot!” He glared but still giggled.

They talked for a bit while eating the delicious breakfast Minseok made.

These were the moments Mark wished he had with someone he loved, it’s not that he didn't love Minseok but to have a relationship with someone you could spend the rest of your life with, to kiss them whenever you felt like it, to hold them, to comfort them, that’s what he wanted.

A blurry face appeared before Mark’s eyes, but as quickly as it came was as quickly as it went.

He was left with only a name on his tongue.

**Jackson.**

* * *

 

 

**10:00 PM**

Mark was all dressed up and ready to go to whatever “event” Namjoon was hosting.

He decided to actually drive to this destination for the first time.

It wasn't that Mark couldn't drive he just felt lazy… and since he was going to a friend’s house(more like a mansion) he needed to give them privacy.

He grabbed his key and got into the car. Even though Namjoon and him didn’t live in the same neighborhood their houses were very close.

**8 minutes later**

The whole property was packed with cars, and Mark didn't recall Namjoon having a lot of friends so he might’ve invited some business contacts.

He spotted familiar faces but decided to wait in his car. He pulled his phone out and started playing some games.

He heard a knock on his window, it was his friend Yoongi, he rolled down the window. “You gotta be fucking kidding me if you’re gonna stay there the whole night” Mark sighed as he was basically dragged from the car.

“You need to get out Mark, life doesn't happen behind closed doors.” Yoongi said as he sipped some “red wine” Mark groaned but still respond

“Can't I just ignore life?” He mumbled, but was scolded by Yoongi and dragged into talking to strangers.

It was a bit after 12:30 when Namjoon business contacts left the “event’ which was now a full-blown party just like Yugyeom stated it would be.

There were about 50 people left and they were all the people Mark knew and felt comfortable with so it was a pretty lit scenery.

Mark stayed on the second floor as he saw all his friends chatting below him with random burst of laughter every time they made a reference to him. Namjoon joined Mark upstairs for a bit. “See? I told you it’d be fun!” He cheered causing Mark to roll his eyes.

“Okay, I’m having fun, you happy?” He laughed. The whole room was filled with laughter and that made Mark feel happy as well but still incomplete.

Suddenly the doorbell was rung, Jin was the closest to the door resulting in him answering it. Everyone looked at the door wondering who it could’ve been.

The door was opened slightly but that didn't stop the glass from falling out of Jin’s hand. He was suddenly in tears which surprised everyone as they ran to see who it was. The path was soon cleared after Namjoon told them to make way for the stranger.

Everyone stood still for a while before moving. Namjoon gasped as the person made his way through the crowd, he had brown locks that traveled up to his forehead, he had beautiful brown eyes that was perfected aligned with his thin nose, Mark didn’t want to go into the specific details but the person was beautiful indeed.

"Who is he?" Mark asked in awe.

 

Mark could feel that the newcomer was an omega and was very glad for that reason, yet he knew all eyes were on him. All Alphas, All betas, even the Omegas stared as the male omega made his presence known.

Mark felt the need the claim the Omega as he not knowingly knowing the reasoning behind it. Namjoon took notice of his fellow friend staring in the direction of the beautiful Omega.

His eyes showed a mixture of happiness yet a glint of sorrow.

He couldn't let this happen again.

He couldn't let Mark hurt him.

No...

**Not again.**

The little omega spoke but Mark couldn't hear a single thing since he was so focused on his beauty, but Namjoon heard it loud and clearly.

"Could Ya'll stop acting like animals?!!"


	12. Markson one-shot(pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a one-shot while I'm preparing to release the real chapter.

“Can you stop~?” Jackson whined “early” in the morning, He was trying sleep, but Mark was over here peppering kisses all over his face. “I’ll stop once you wake up”

It was currently 11:45 and Jackson still wasn't waking up. “I’ll wake up once I feel like it” He answered trying desperately to bury himself within the comfort of his their blanket. “Jackson, I did not take a day off work to watch you sleep all day so wake up!” Mark yanked the sheets of his Fiancée.

“5 minutes please Markie” Even though Jackson was barely awake he still manages to make his famous signature puppy face which Mark just couldn't say no to.

“I’ll set a timer and you  **better**  be awake by then,  _or else”_ Jackson smiled a small smile before shooing Mark to the bathroom to get ready first.

 

Mark specifically took this day off just to spend time with Jackson And he didn't understand why Jackson wasn't as excited as him. He made his way lazily to the bathroom and started to proceed with his morning activities.

**_15 minutes later_ **

Okay, Mark took more time than he was supposed to but you couldn't blame him. He was a man after all and had some...Problems he had to take care of in the morning. *cough*

He walked into the bedroom to find the bed empty.

` _That has to be a good thing`_ he thought before clothing himself in some skinny jeans and a black button-up shirt. He heard giggling coming from a distance and he knew it all too well. He made his way out of the room and down the stairs where he found a bent over giggling Jackson in one of his shirts making breakfast with a phone over his ear.

“ Yah! I’ll find you and shove strawberries down your throat if you don’t stop that” He laughed once again. Mark made his way over to the counter where he was freshly served a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and 1 slice of bacon, just the way he liked it.

 

Jackson looked at him before balancing a glass of orange juice with another plate of the same meal Mark had received. He nodded into the phone as if the person were there before ending the call. He carefully placed the glass down as well as the other plate before covering it with a protector and making his way upstairs to get ready for his day.

 

**_30 minutes later_ **

Jackson came down wearing a blue and shirt long sleeved shirt, with black pants. Mark started at him admiring his beauty before he was interrupted by the clearing of someone’s throat. There stood a blushing Jackson who was fiddling with his fingers as if looking for something to say. Mark chuckled a bit before pulling him in for a brief kiss and feeding him some of his toast.

 

 _`He’s honestly the cutest!`_ They spent the next couple of minutes having small talk and sending secret glances as if they were dating again. Mark couldn't believe he was getting married in 6 months to the cutest, most beautiful, most comical, most- well everything just 6 months!

 

Jackson had spent the spare time of last and the present week planning this day for him and Mark.

 

He had plans of going to a small cafe around the block, watching the new movie “As old as time”, breezing through the park holding hands grinning like idiots, catching dinner, then last but not least coming back home for late night cuddles. His mood suddenly brightens up at the thought causing Mark to stare at him quizzically, but still in a loving manner.

 

“You weren’t like this early in the morning, what changed your mind now” He teased causing Jackson to blush a bit. “It’s not like that~” He pouted before continuing “I talked to Jinyoung and he suggested some things we could do in an addition to what I planned” He perked up once again. Mark still found it amusing in how Jackson’s moods changed so fast.

 

` _He could actually land a couple of roles`_ Jackson went on and on about what him and Jinyoung went over and Mark occasionally nodded here and there not listening to what he was seeing because he could just watch Jackson all day, as creepy as it sounds, he takes back what he said this morning he could see Jackson do anything and still be content with it. “Mark, are you listening?” Jackson waved his hand in Mark’s face.

 

Mark snapped out of his daze grabbing Jackson’s hand. “No, I wasn't listening.”  Jackson’s expression dropped for a second “Because~ I was too busy enjoying spending time in your beautiful brown eyes” He admitted truthfully and you couldn't blame him.  _Honestly is the best policy_. Mark knew all was well when Jackson kissed his cheek and went off to find a light jacket.

 

**_20 minutes later_ **

Jackson came down and smiled while Mark opened the door looking at his watch.”We’ve got to get going if we wanna do everything on time.” He looked up and realized Jackson was already out the door.

 

It was a bit chilly outside, but it wasn't the type of weather to slow them down. Mark noticed the clouds in the sky but decided to ignore it, he was going to spend this time with Jackson rain  _or_ shine.

 

They made their way into the small cafe nearby earning warm looks from all the people who were also visiting. They were known as the neighborhood’s “It” Couple and everyone adored them. They sat in their favorite booth(the one by the window) and waited for one of the waiters to take their order. “Why is it so cold today!” Jackson said rubbing his hands together, “It’s 60 degrees Jackson” Mark chuckled, Jackson was always the one to always exaggerate the littlest of things. “Yeah hyung, it’s only 60 degrees”  

 

A little voice came from behind them. It was Bam Bam, one of their dearest friends who came all the way from Thailand to study music, but unfortunately, fate had different plans so now he works in one of Korea’s friendliest cafes, and is married to one of Korea’s bratty Maknae. “Bammie” Jackson beamed pulling Bambam into one of his famous hugs. “H-hyung, y-you’re crushing m-me!” Mark was surprised he could even speak. “I’m sorry”

Bammie spent 5 seconds trying to regain his breath. “What will--you order?” He said coughing a bit. “1 large frappuccino, and 2 croissants” BamBam nodded and started to walk back before turning around really quickly. “1 extra cup?

 

Mark nodded before turning his head to look at Jackson who cheekily took his phone without looking and snapping multiple selfies. Mark rolled his eyes but continued to let him do so.

 

A few minutes later Bambam came back with their order. “Thanks,” he said handed him the money and got up pulling a dazed Jackson with him. It was breezy outside and Mark didn't bring a jacket with him but Jackson did making him quite jealous.

 

“Is Markie a bit cold over there?” Jackson teased giggling a bit,  Mark growled at him playfully which sprouted the full-on hyena laugh out of the younger male which earned them looks from the crowd. “I’ll give you a hug instead,” Jackson said as he spread his hands apart. Mark ignored the comment and continued to walk, eventually, Jackson caught up with him panting a bit

 

“Did you even hear me?” He asked with a small pout on his lips. “I did.” Mark said purchasing the tickets, “What did I say then” He asked cheekily.

“You asked, “Did you want a hug?” Mark said a bit irritated. “Well if you insist” Jackson hugged him tightly, but it didn't exactly squeeze the life out of Mark since he was given the same hug for almost 8 years now. “I love you~” He cooed.

 

The movie lasted 2 hours and 15 minutes and Jackson wasn't even going to deny it, he slept through the whole entire thing. Mark made fun of him the whole entire time and Jackson was gonna get payback.

 

“You were the one who really wanted to watch this movie, but you couldn't even make it through the previews!” He laughed swinging his hand over Jackson’s shoulders. “Wow, you’re the man” He rolled his eyes pushing Mark off of him in frustration.The teasing and comebacks went on until they walked out the theatre.

 

“At least today was fu-” Jackson didn't finish his sentence when he felt water beating hard on his head, he looked up at the sky and noticed many dark clouds covering the sky.  _It didn’t show any signs of rain this week when he checked on Monday._

Mark spotted the disappointment on Jackson’s face when it started to rain, and he couldn't help feeling guilty. He had known about it all day and yet he didn’t bother to tell the younger male. “I-I’m really sorry” He heard Jackson say from across him. “I-I really wanted this day to be fun, but I guess I ruined it.” The tears threatening to face down his face was the most heartbreaking sight he has seen all day.

 

“It’s not your fault Jackson..” He said pulling him in for a hug. “Yes it is, I didn't wake up early enough, I took too long to pick out a jacket, I slept at the movies, and I was so stupid not to check if the weather had changed for today.” The tears were finally streaming down his face, causing everything in Mark to fall apart. “Let's just hail a cab and go home, okay?” He said his voice cracking at the end.

 

As soon as they entered the house Jackson stormed off to the other side of the house saying he wanted to be alone for a while. Mark didn't know what to do, he knew Jackson spent his entire week planning just a few hours for them, but it meant a lot to him(Him being Jackson and all)

 

It was close to 7:30 and Mark was getting hungry. Jackson still hasn't come down yet, and Mark didn't know how long it’ll be till he unlocks himself out of the room.

 

He already tried searching in the fridge, but there wasn't anything that was premade so he was basically starving. Making his way upstairs out of pure frustration, he banged on the door. “Jackson?!” No response. “Babe, Please come out!” His voice remained desperate, he could hear sniffles coming from behind the door. “Listen, If you come out here I promise you ice cream and cuddles all night long so please open the door!” The sniffling stopped and he heard footsteps coming towards him.

The door opened a bit, but it was enough to reveal a sobbing male. Mark quickly pulled Jackson into his arms. “What were you thinking locking yourself in there for like 2 hours?!” He yelled in a harsh tone. Jackson didn't really seem to care as he nuzzled his nose at the crook of Mark’s neck.

“ Sorry..” He mumbled. They made their way downstairs and Jackson started making dinner right away.

~

After they finished eating, Mark fulfilled his promise with late night cuddling and ice cream. They were currently sitting in the living room watching some old rom-com and giggling randomly in between for no apparent reason, just simply loving the comfort they find in each other.

 

“I’m still sorry for ruining our date,” Jackson said taking his eyes off the screen and directing them to Mark’s. Mark sighed, “You didn’t ruin anything Jackson, everything worked out fine,” He said pecking Jackson's cheek multiple times. “We can go next week!” Jackson said his confidence building up by the second. Mark just laughed remembering all the events of the day.

“Everything's fine as long as I’m with you”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Shut up....you idiot.”  Mark knew he liked it.

 

He was the only one who knew and he didn't quite really mind.


	13. Wanna watch with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16” What he said next surprised Mark. “Wanna watch wit me?” His eyes looking elated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, but I promise it's over 1000 words. I'll be posting 2 more chapters later when I get off school.

The hall bursted in laughter, there were a few people who starting whistling at him, but the omega seemed to not care about that as his whole face was red from all the attention he attracted.

 _`Must have some balls to do that to the alphas`_ Mark thought as he sipped his “Red Wine” He took a moment to observe the omega's every move, call him an idiot he doesn't care, but he'll admit the omega was a cute one in fact.

“Jacky you're back!” Namjoon turned his head at his husband’s sudden voice. “Jin, stop calling me that!” The omega exclaimed at the nickname causing Jin to do nothing but hug him tighter than he did the first time.

“Jin stop squeezing the hell out of him.” Namjoon rolled his eyes which he shouldn't have done since a shoe came flying at his face. “No cursing!”

Mark chuckled a bit before looking once again for the omega when he realized he was no longer there.

Mark wanted to be the first to approach the omega, but it was already too late as he saw a swarm of people next to the buffet table.

Namjoon noticed Mark staring at the swarm and cleared his throat. “Look at the time!” He said dragging Mark down the stairs and through the door. “I haven't even done anything yet Namjoon” Mark complained before grabbing onto the doors with full strength.

“Why can't I at least get his number” He whined, staring into his best friend's eyes desperately. “I can’t believe you just said that!” Namjoon said in shock. “You’re an Alpha Ceo, you’ve got no time to be chasing for a one night stand,” He said shaking his head. “Who knows? They come naturally so I’ll just wait.” Mark shrugged off feeling quite cocky. 

"You’re totally right so go catch em,” Namjoon said, Mark made an attempt to go back into the house “I meant somewhere else Mark.” Mark sighed before looking one more time for the house to spot the beautiful omega.

“Fine” He left in peace while Namjoon all but happily shut the door in his face. Mark turned making his way into the car when he spotted a little child on the swings. He made his way closer, maybe he could help them find their parents.

As he got closer he heard some laughter, he stood in front of the swings immediately recognizing the child.

It was Jaebum. He looked around before kneeling on a knee not minding the dirt that stained the suit. “Hey buddy” The child looked up and waved before looking down at the phone which was in his hands. “Whatcha watching?” He asked, Hopefully, this counts as being social.“Pororo,” He said quickly not looking at Mark.

“Ooh~ Which episode?” He asked honestly curious. He knew it was a kid show and even though he was an adult he kept help himself from wanting to stay young, so he watches kids shows. Just to keep up with the trend, _yeah, to keep up with the trend._ Jaebum looked at him with a strange gaze in his eyes before responding

“16” What he said next surprised Mark. “Wanna watch wit me?” His eyes looking elated.

Mark knew he should be getting home, but he couldn't say no to the 4-year-old. “Sure” Jaebum smiled before giving the phone to Mark who held up for both of them.

After a few minutes, Mark hadn't realized Jaebum fell asleep, lying in an awful position. He paused the show and decided to take the child to a better place to rest. He could go inside, but Namjoon would just kick him out again. He looked around the Pergola and saw a long couch next to an outdoor fireplace. He picked the child up and gently placed him on the couch removing his jacket and using it as a blanket, and placing his handkerchief on the pillow nearby for more comfort.

Once pleased with he has done he took one more minute admiring the boy’s sleeping posture, before giving into the temptation to touch the side of his face. Realizing what he’s done, Mark sighed, He couldn’t get attached to anyone much less someone else's child

He heard music coming from inside becoming louder, someone was nearby. He quickly stopped what he was doing and made his way to his car driving away slowly to make sure no one noticed his presence.

**_8 minutes later_ **

Mark made it home around 1:30 even though he was sure he could make it within 1:25 if he had sped.

He looked in the kitchen for whatever dinner Minseok left him. He pulled out his phone watching the Pororo episode he didn’t get to finish. He quickly warmed up the rice and ate it making sure to savor every bite.  

The house was quiet, and it wasn't the comfortable silence everyone wants to have. This was the lonely silence everyone hates.

After eating “Dinner” Mark found himself in the living room scrolling through the T.V he never has time to watch. There was one show that stood out to him. “Decedents of the sun” He was 15 minutes in the show when he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 


	14. Overview(Not a spoiler just an overview and an explanation to slow updates)

**Hello Guys :)**

**I just wanted to apologize for the really slow updates :( I've been trying to post a really long chapter but every time I post it, it always comes up as being a snippet and it's**

 

**been frustrating me all day. I'm gonna keep trying to post the chapter as fast as I can, and If it comes to me having to cut it I will do so. I wanna give a HUGE thank you for**

 

**those who have been supporting me so far as giving the story kudos, and bookmarking it. YOU GUYS ARE The PURE DEFINITION OF AWESOME!!!! I Hope all of you get**

 

**inspired to write more Markson stories(*Cough* Top Mark) and I'll give you my word as to me reading it. In the meanwhile of me Writing this story, I'll also be doing Jinson,**

 

**Pepigyeom, SugaKookie, VKook, Jinkook, and many other pairings. If you want me to write a one-shot for you I'll do it, and when I do it it'll go into my one-shot book and will**

 

**be posted on the same day of my main story "Your Embrace"**

* * *

**Continuing on this note, I want to catch people up on how the story is going so far so they'll get the general idea of which direction it may or may not head as time continues.**

 

**In chapter 1: Introduced Mark, his personality, and how he thinks of himself.**

 

**In chapter 2: Described how Mark has felt over the past 2 years, introduces Namjoon and his kids(Hoeseok and Jimin), and it also shows how little Mark takes care of himself.**

 

**In chapter 3: Revealed amnesia attacks(When memories are trying to be restored to the brain forcefully) This process that he undergoes is quite the painful experience and yes, he has had some before. It also introduces Minseok into the story as well as Yugyeom, Youngjae, and.... Jaebum!**

 

**In chapter 4: Jaebum has a little incident happen to him(Nothing big really) Jaebum has a nightmare and it triggers something in him and he unconsciously calls Mark "Daddy"( -.- not in a kinky way) I will explain why this happens a bit further in the future when the story is a bit down the climax because now we are in the rising action.**

 

**Chapter 5(Says 7): A really fun chapter because It does send Jisoo off for a bit and no, she is not the antagonist in _This_  story. It also really brings out Mark's personality a bit more, and that's because His relationship we Jisoo isn't a harsh relationship, it's a friendship that just depends on the mood Mark is in.**

 

**Chapter 6(says 8): A really fun one as well because it's full of funny text messages between Jinyoung and Mark.**

 

**Chapter7(Says 9): Mark is unexpectedly hit with another amnesia attack and Taehyungs is now introduced into the story and well..he now screws this up making the story a bit complicated. We are still in the Rising Action of the story.**

 

**Chapter 8(Says 11) It's the day of Namjoon's event and...Jackson is finally introduced!!! Yoogi is also now in the story if you are keeping up with how many characters have been added, they will be very important in the growth of the story.**

 

**Chapter 9(says 13) It's a very cute chapter and easily fits into one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you noticed but I couldn't help but add the drama"Descendents of the sun" Since Got7 does mention it a lot.**

 

**I hope you enjoyed this overview comment down below if you are still confused ^^**


	15. Poor Jimin

**_11:20AM_ **

**_Ring!!_ **

Mark’s alarm went off.

He tapped on the phone’s stop button and groaned looking at all the messages that he received, most of them were from Namjoon.

He needed new friends.

Jin’s Hubby: Mark!!!(Delivered)

 

Jin’s Hubby: Mark!!!!!!!!!

 Mark: What the fuck do you want?!

 Jin’s hubby: Good morning :P

 Mark: Really?

Jin’s hubby: Yes.

Mark: Goodbye

Getting up and stretching from the uncomfortableness of the couch, Mark made his way upstairs to get ready for the day ahead of him.

He wore a simple button shirt, a pair of blue jeans that complimented his body well, and his favorite Rolex watch which shimmered when touched by light.

It didn't look like MInseok was coming in today, Mark made a reminder to call him later. He looked at his watch.

**_12:12PM_ **

He didn't remember spending that much time in the bathroom, but it didn't matter who dared to hold it against him. He shrugged it off calling WIlly to pick him up since he didn't feel like driving today. He looked at himself in the nearby mirror. “Who’s that Sexy Alpha over there?” He asked fully aware that no one was going to respond. “I bet all the ladies will fall for him today.” He winked.

“Maybe he’ll find the one today He said proudly but afterwards felt stupid realizing he was _still_ talking to his own reflection.

He sighed in relief that no one was around until he heard a voice coming from his phone “Mark?” His face heated up at the voice, It was his hyung Wooyoung. “Are you seriously talking to yourself?!” He heard a deep chuckle coming from the other line.

“Hyung! I wasn’t talking to myself!” He tried to hide the embarrassment in his voice. “Well, who were you talking to? It’s obviously not me because I’ve found the one” Wooyoung pointed out causing Mark to sigh. “Goodbye hyung”, He said tapping the red button despite the older alpha yelling at him over the phone.

He made his way downstairs his face still burning from being embarrassed. He walked into the kitchen where he spotted a note on the fridge.

_I can't make you food if there aren't any groceries-Minseok_

_When did he arrive?_ Mark thought. _Probably while I was in the shower,_ He concluded.

_Ps. Please learn how to do your dishes._

Mark thought he did a spiffy job at cleaning his dishes. Haters gonna hate right?

_P(p)s. And don't think i don't know what you’re thinking._

He looked into his fridge wondering what he should get from the store. He knew he didn't things like Milk, and Eggs but he didn’t really know what else he needed. He tried calling MInseok a few times, but there was no response, He decided he’ll just wing it when he gets to the store.

He waited for a few minutes trying to catch up on the episode he missed on “Descendants of the Sun”.

**_10 minutes later_ **

Willy still hadn't arrived. This wasn't like him he always arrives when Mark calls.

 _Maybe he’s sick,_ Mark thought.

He stared at the car keys that were placed on the table. _Guess i’m driving again,_ He thought picking up the keys and making his way outside.

**_5 minutes later_ **

The day started out a  bit rough, but if Mark could make in it time for lunch with Namjoon and Jin he’d be ecstatic.

Hoseok and Jimin were going to be present for this brunch and he couldn't be anymore excited.  Yes, he knows they aren't his children but they feel as if they are though!

The diner was only a block away so he didn't have to drive for long. Mark felt as the weather started to get a bit chilly, he didn't remember not taking a jacket and he _certainly_ did not think he took a jacket.

The point is he’s cold!

If he made a quick run back home he’ll be late and him being late means that he’ll have to pay for brunch. He’s not willing to pay for 1 person yet 5.

He sighed getting out of the car, feeling quite embarrassed he placed his sunglasses on.

He stepped into the dinner ignoring the glances he received. Even without a suit, he _still_ looked good.

He looked around a couple of times trying to spot the most noisiest family around, He heard a shriek coming from the opposite direction he was looking.

_That was easier than I thought._

He walked over to where he heard the screaming coming from. He knew he was right when he saw a crying child in the hands of Jin who was busily trying to calm him down.

“Mak!” Hoseok called out to him running into his arms in full speed despite Jin telling him to be careful. “Sup buddy?” He asked spinning the 4 year old around. “I’m g-good!” He giggled. Mark set him down and began eating what the Kims ordered for  him. JImin was acting up a bit not drinking the milk out of his bottle causing Jin to get frustrated and sigh. “I’ll be right back” He stated looking at Jimin with a determined look on his face.

Namjoon looked at him for a second before giving Jimin a sad smile.

“Fighting!”

Mark would’ve laughed his ass off if it wasn't for strangers being around. “Fighting? Really?” He asked wiping the crumbs off his mouth.

“I wasn’t saying it to Jin” Namjoon stated feeding Hoseok the last bit of his pancake. Mark almost choked on his orange juice now feeling bad for little poor jimin. He checked his watched, He had a few minutes before Minseok would show up so he decided to take this time to go get the groceries.

“I’ve got to go,” He said placing a bill on top of Namjoon’s napkin. “Call me when you find out Jimin’s alive,” He said as he bolted out of the diner. Namjoon was still seated when Jin came back 2 minutes after Mark left. He noticed that Jimin was sleepy soundlessly and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. “What did you do this time?” He asked hoping it wasn't at all what happened the last time Jimin refused to eat his food.

“I did what any person would do,” Jin said avoiding his husband’s eyes. “I fed him in the car” Namjoon could heard some noises coming from the back of the booth they were in. “Go go power ranger!” He tapped the sides of his pockets only to realize his phone was missing. “Baby, give daddy his phone before mommy gets mad.” Jin said in an all to calm voice scaring the 4-year old a bit. “Yes mommy”Namjoon received the phone before kissing his husband on his cheek.

“I can always count on you~,” He said proudly. “Yup, that's why you’re paying for the extra meals I’m taking home.” Jin said before he grabbed Hoeseok's hand and led him out the door.

“Wha~!”


	16. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they are coming back, He thought.
> 
> Just maybe my memories will come back.

_“_ Please wear your shoes sweetie,”  Jackson asked a soft tone hoping to get his son to cooperate with him. “They don't fit!” The boy shouted frustrated with tears threatening to fall. The Older male sighed and thought of a way to calm down his son.

“Jaebumie, you know mommy is a superhero right?” He asked looking directly into his son’s eyes. The 4-year-old gasped in surprise and nodded before slumping down on the floor. Jackson smirked before taking the shoes from his son’s tiny hands.

“Alright baby, all you have to do is take the strings, place your foot in and put the strings back in.” He said while giving a demonstration on one shoe. The young boy’s mouth was agape making grabby hands towards the other shoe which Jackson gladly gave to him chuckling a bit.

It took Jaebum a few tries, but when he finally got it he couldn’t stop smiling. “Thank you, Mommy!!” He said wrapping his hands around his father’s neck. Jackson smiled and looked up at the clock. Shit, we’re gonna be late, He thought quickly fitting Jaebum in his attire for the “event”.

He texted Jinyoung and asked them if they were coming to pick them up.

_Wang gae: Jinyoung, are you coming?_

_Park gae: Sorry Jackson, Youngjae just came down with a cold so I don't think we’ll be able to make it._

_Wang gae: Aww, Well tell him Jaebum said “get better” and also tell that shithead Yugyeom to give me back my sunglasses, I know he stole them!_

_Park gae: X’D, Okay Jackson. Have fun ^^_

_Even though it was a bummer that Jinyoung wasn't coming, Jackson found a way to get them a ride to the event._

**_12:36_ **

By the time Jackson and Jaebum arrived to the party it was midnight and It’s all thanks to those taxi drivers who refused to give them a ride to the event every time he mentioned the venue it was held at. He didn't understand what the fuss was about, Namjoon and Jin were the cutest(yet annoying) couple ever! He found no reason for them to be scared. He eventually got to the party by the help of Namjoon’s friend Chanyeol and his mate Kyungsoo. He thanked them happily as he got out not only because they dropped him off but because he made some new friends.

Huge Improvement from how he was back then!

As he got closer to the door he could hear the music booming from outside. What the hell were they thinking, maybe that’s why the drivers wouldn’t take him here, they didn't want their ears blown off! _  
__He glanced at his son who was wincing at how loud the music was. My poor baby, He thought as he stepped into the house (*ahem*) Mansion._

“Could Y'all stop acting like wild animals?!!” He shouted a bit surprised about how loud he was and about how quiet the room got afterward. He wasn't used to all the attention.

_He never was._

The whole room erupted in laughter and he heard some comments coming from hearing and there mentioning and quoting “Feisty, I like that!” or “He’s a hot one!” He simply tried to not let the comments get to him as he walked into the room his hand holding steadily to Jaebum’s. He saw a figure approach him and it took him a while to recognize him before he was engulfed in the tightest hug ever.

“Jacky, You’re back!” The older omega exclaimed.

“Jin, stop calling me that!” Jackson pouted which caused Jin to pull him in for an even tighter hug. “Jin, Stop squeezing the hell out of him!” Namjoon rolled his eyes. Jackson laughed a bit at the remark but laughed, even more, when Jin throws his shoe at his mate.

“No cursing!”

 

 _“_ I haven't seen you in 4 years you fool!” Jin shouted causing a few people to look their way. “I've been places..” Jackson whispered looking down, Jin understood where he was getting and stopped the conversation. “Though” He started again “You’ve become very thin Jackson, go help yourself at the buffet, I’ll be right back.” Jackson was about to respond to Jin when the older male left, he didn’t notice that the warmth in his hand disappeared a for a few minutes while he was at the buffet table and he was stuck there for a while since a bunch of people began to surround him.

It took him some time but thankfully he took the time to decline all of them while remaining polite. “Jackson!” A figure ran up to him and instead of hugging him he received a very hard puck to the shoulder. “Henry, what the hell?!” He yelled the now sore area. “”Where have you been?!” Henry asked a bit angry, “I’ve been places…” Jackson replied, but after noticing Henry’s face he learned that it wouldn’t work on the older male as it worked on Jin.

The truth is, that, before Jackson came back to Korea he had been traveling between America and China so he barely had time to be communicating with friends and family. Granted between all the moving around, Jaebum had a hard time trying to settle down and make friends so Jackson thought it was best that they would just settle down in Korea despite; knowing it was risky.

While thinking of his son, Jackson looked down only to realize that Jaebum was nowhere in sight. He began to panic and Henry noticed this and tried various tactics to calm him down. Jackson having a panic attack wasn’t new, but it was rare. It only happened on certain occasions and this was one of them. “What’s wrong?” Jin asked once he got over to where Jackson and Henry were upon henry signaling him that something was wrong.

“He said that a person named Jaebum is missing” Henry replied. He’s never met Jaebum for the 4 years the child was born and Jackson did feel guilty about it, but he still never considered mentioning it. “What does he look like?” Jin asked Jackson, talked about his height, his eye color , and what type of attire he was wearing. Both Henry and Jin were shocking about the description but didn’t ask any further questions.

“I’ll get Namjoon and we’ll look for him, okay?” Jin assured him making Jackson feel a bit better about the situation.

Jackson and the rest of the “search group” went on looking for Jaebum, it’s been 30 minutes since they’ve started the search and nobody had any leads. Jackson convinced himself that his son wasn't outside for a number of reasons.

 

  * __It was cold outside__



It was cold outside

  * _was cold outside!!!”_



 

Jaebum was a winter baby, yes that’s true, but the boy couldn’t spend an hour outside in the cold. He knew that his son hated being alone and it scared him half to death.

 _He’s fine, he’s fine, he’s okay,_ He convinced himself knowing it wouldn’t do him any good.

_Okay, just to be sure._

He made his way to the porch of the venue, almost walking around the pole that separated the entrance from the Pergola when he heard hushed whispers...

He came closer to the sounds and saw Jaebum sleeping on a couch peaceful. Jackson walked over to his son placing a hand on his cheek. The hushed whispers were coming from his phone which was showing some type of Pororo episode., but that also didn’t really matter.

Jackson reached out to pick Jaebum up when he saw an unfamiliar jacket on top of his son. It would’ve been easier to identify if the person who had left had their Id or something type of note in it. He was about to go back to the party when he looked at his watch.

 _It’s late, we should probably head back now,_ He thought.

Calling an uber to take them back home, Jackson couldn’t help but think about why almost every single face he saw looked familiar.

You could say it feels like a high school reunion sort of, but that wasn't his case. It felt as if they were all connected somehow and that really scared him.

He didn’t really think it would happen since it’s been 2 years since the “Incident”

He decided to call Jinyoung once they got home, he needed to ask him a few questions.

 _Maybe they are coming back,_ He thought.

_Just maybe my memories will come back._


	17. Hello

Hey Guys, How are we doing????   
I know I haven't updated in like a LONG LONG LONG time and that’s because I was really busy with school and work and like, I really loved just making and adding new chapters to this book for so long until one day I just had a crazy idea to just scrap it all.

I know such a shitty move of me because ’ haven't even updated since I don't really recall. The reason for the choosing to just delete it is because, You, the readers deserve better then this and I have decided to actually make a new story(which is still a markson) but in addition to that I will be making it sort of a polygamous story which adds in Jinson and Jackbum with Jackson as the bottom.

I will be giving a description on more of the idea because I've already starting with the writing and the editing and I’ve basically decided to change my writing so i’ll be able to get about 5 chapters done before releasing to take of pressure and stress off myself so when I DO make books I plan to release new chapters in bundles that way you won’to have to wait 6 months for one new chapter.

I hope you all support and encourage my decision thank you to everyone who support this story and for love because I really did enjoy writing this. Just let everyone know, I will continue to update my other work "Miracles and Wonders" which does have have short stories of Markson and other parings and I will be using and implanting my new writing strategy there as well.

With many love, thank you


	18. Should I?

Hello guys, I'm back again ^o^

 

This is gonna be really short butttttttt along with my new story "Our little Doll" I am also thinking of creating a short maybe 13 chapter story on Taekook. This is going to be a reincarnation story so I hope that you'll encourage me into making it!!!

 

This is just a short snippet :)

* * *

“Will you be there?” The breeze that was flowing in and out from the window seemed to stop all at that moment. “If I’m here now then I’ll be there forever” Jungkook responded to the man lying on a similar bedrest as him. 

 

“Can you believe that it’s already time Kookie?”  The room was silent for a while before Jungkook responded once again. “ I...wish it wasn't so Tae.” Today was his- no  _ Their _ last day on earth. He had to face the truth. He had to face reality.

 

In a few minutes, He wasn't going to see his beloved’s face anymore nor hear of his sweet voice. He wasn’t going to correct the mistakes his lover caused anymore. The room grew silent once more

 

“Do you regret anything?” Taehyung asked his voice shaking, “Do you regret ever loving me or-” “no Tae, I don't’ regret ever such things nor will I ever.” Jungkook wanted to face his lover and tell him everything was alright, but he couldn't. He was old, His body overused and weak.

“For the past 65 years, I never regretted anything I’ve ever done with you-” He started coughing harshly, He could hear Taehyung’s breathing getting quieter as the seconds go by. “Don't Leave me kookie” Taehyung’s eyes were now closed. 

“You’re leaving me love” Jungkook gave a small chuckle “You go first and I’ll go after-” 

“NO, Let’s go together,” Taehyung said or rather yelled with all he could muster. The beeping on both monitors began to beep rapidly. 

 

“I love you Kim Taehyung and I’ll see you again. I promise” Although Jungkook couldn't see it he knew his lover was crying. 

 

“I love you too Jeon Jungkook and I’ll see you again and If You don't keep the word that you promised I’ll kick your ass... Okay?” The monitors were both beating rapidly for the two men as they felt their breathing shortening. 

 

All the nurses rushed into the room and saw the scene which had unfolded in front of them.

 

Two men.

 

One 76 and the other 74. 

 

Holding hands as they died together.

 

April 21s,t 1868

21:59 Pm

 

Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung are pronounced dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ^^


End file.
